


Nearly over.

by Chumpuur



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (Not mated yet), Alpha Hubert, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Captured Ferdinand, Established Relationship, Hurt Ferdinand von Aegir, Kidnapping, M/M, Omega Ferdinand, Omega Verse, Protective Hubert and Protective Ferdinand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chumpuur/pseuds/Chumpuur
Summary: They didn't want to move too fast and nothing will make them.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1: Don’t Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Some angsty Omega Ferdie/Alpha Hubie for you ❤️😘
> 
> I have a Twitter (@EmilChwan) so come say hello! :  
> https://twitter.com/EmilChwan?s=09

Hubert felt sick, something was wrong and his every senses were in alert. His head was feeling heavier than ever and he could feel it, like someone was hitting him. Everything felt hotter and he could only imagine what it meant.

He was in _rut_.

And the only thing he could think about was how he wanted to touch a certain someone, feel the long silky orange hair and run his fingers through them, make him moan as he would drown him with caress and soft, loving words. Somehow Hubert managed to get up from his chair, inhaling the air trying to find the one smell that cured his every problems.  
But slowly panic begun to rise inside and he could feel his head pounding even stronger. He couldn't find the smell

Ferdinand **wasn't** inside the imperial household.

His mate was **missing**.

Hubert pushed every thought outside, trying to think where could his husband be at such a late time, he himself felt bad for leaving his lover all alone for so long but he needed to put some distance between him and his work. They didn't spend much time together and the fact that Hubert missed his pre-rut signs meant something big. Terribly big. 

The only thing they could do was sleep together but Ferdinand was too tired to wait for that or Hubert wasn't present at all during the night. The Alpha didn't notice anything different about his mate, missing pre-heat symptoms wasn't impossible but a heat? Did Ferdinand decide to hide from the world to spend it alone thinking his Alpha wouldn't care? 

It was impossible. Hubert took care of this, he scented him often, maybe too often for Dorothea's nose but he didn't care. His husband smelling like him brought comfort to Hubert nearly as much as Ferdinand appreciated smelling like coffee. His dear Omega always smiled brightly after such a devoted act. 

And maybe, tiny maybe, Hubert was panicking excessively because of the rut but he couldn't neglect the possibility of his mate held hostage by some uncaring beasts. 

The thought alone was maddening. 

He passed the corridors quickly, trying to find a clue, anything or anyone that could help him finding Ferdinand. And when reaching the kitchen, he noticed that the staff went missing and most importantly: the faint scent of Southern Fruit Blend tea. He tried to grasp the cup of tea expecting it to be cold only to find stream coming from it. Hubert decided to plunge one of the his ring inside, not expecting anything from some brewed drink. But the spell did the job, the ring turned from silver to copper making Hubert drop everything. 

Someone poisoned his mate. Someone tricked his sunshine and captured him. They used tea, his husband Holly grail, and took advantage of him using his weakness. And it means that Ferdinand didn't do what Hubert teached him, he didn't check if it was poisoned.   
Hubert's mind was going crazy, not caring about his surroundings anymore and growling madly, waking everyone. 

He heard foot steps coming from the door "H-Hubert? What are you doing?!" 

It was Dorothea, she seemed uneasy with the hysterical Alpha showing his sharp teeths. But Hubert took a deep breath trying to compose himself. He needed to stay calm if he wanted to find his Omega. 

The only thing coming from him was "They took Ferdinand." 

"What..?" 

"Someone kiddnaped my mate!" he snapped. 

She took one, two steps closer to the Alpha, but it was the wrong thing to do. It made Hubert growling louder. "It's okay Hubie, Edie is getting our teacher. She was worried about you..." 

And Hubert snapped again. "I do not care about that damn teacher! For all we know Ferdinand might be in danger or even worse! IN HEAT!" the Alpha scent changed, the bittersweet smell of coffee was slowly being replaced by the signature scent of feral Alpha, it was a crud smell.   
And the other Alpha didn't know how to react "You.. you didn't keep track of his heat?" 

The Alpha laughed hysterically "How could I?" he said between two laughs "I'am the worst Alpha, I didn't keep track of mine." he said finally calming himself by taking tiny breath. 

The room was plunged in silence, the two Alpha didn't dare speaking, waiting for the other. 

"What's going on here?!" Suddenly yelled Edelgard, behind Byleth. 

The kitchen was a mess with the broken cup of tea, dripping on the ground. Byleth as alway didn't say anything analyzing everything in the room and Hubert could tell she understood everything instantly just by watching him.   
Edelgard grabbed her retainer by the arms, trying to understand what was happening to make her friend look so... so not Hubert. 

"Someone probably captured Ferdinand." said Byleth and Hubert nodded. 

"Okay glad we came to this conclusion, but we have an overprotective Alpha here and he's close to go feral!" screamed Dorothea, very not calm when learning about Ferdinand vanishing into thin air. 

Byleth put herself in front of everyone in the room "Did he mention anything odd recently?" she then asked Hubert "Did you see him yesterday?"

"He... seemed in edge but didn't say anything," He stopped charging lightning towards the professor "we didn't get to see each other a lot this week.."

Edelgard jumped slightly rubbing he chin with her left hand trying to remember something "He... he did say something about receiving a letter from his father last time I saw him." she remembered him, smiling greatly and waving the letter like a child getting what he so desperately wanted, needed. Hubert jumped from his spot, the grasp he had on his lady was getting tighter and tighter "Did you see the content?!" 

She took a couple of steps back "I.. didn't, but," the answer made the Alpha growl. "let me finish Hubert!" She slapped his hands away, reminding him of who was the master here, he was her friend but also going to far. "As I was going to say, he resumed the letter briefly. Something with his father wanting him to mate with a high ranking Alpha." 

She did remember him being happy receiving news from his father but everything went south when he finished the letter, she had to comfort him and was proud of herself because she did ease his mind a little bit, saying his father couldn't possibly force him and that he would soon be mated with Hubert. 

"Are you implying... what I think Edie?" Asked Dorothea. 

Edelgard acquiesced, Hubert was growling "That greedy old man!" 

Dorothea seemed unsure "But... didn't you already bite Ferdinand?" She saw the bite marks on Ferdinand and Hubert's neck, moreover the young Omega was really proud of the bite of his 'mate' so Dorothea assumed they were. 

"We marked each other to warn, Alphas should know not to try with **my** bite on him." He said, pride swelling inside his chest. 

"So, let me resume. You two aren't mate?" and everything clicked in her mind "You two are still courting!!" 

"We had plans." Explained Hubert, not liking where Dorothea was going "And his father had _no part_ in it." 

The door opened, it was fast and Hubert wasn't mentally prepared "WE'RE HERE! WHAT'S GOING ON!!" 

Caspar and Linhardt, late as ever. 

"We are rescuing Ferdie!" Explained Dorothea and Edelgard simultaneously. 


	2. Chapter 2: How to break a soul.

Ferdinand slowly opened his eyes, trying to adapt to the light, he then proceeded to grab the arm next to him, it was muscle memory and reaching for Hubert was one of the first things he did in the morning, but he couldn't find the strength to move his hand. And while trying to get up he noticed he couldn't move, he was restricted by some ropes.

"What... is happening?" he said, still feeling the drug run deep in his system.

He couldn't even panic, he didn't find the strength to do more than sit, but something was crystal clear. Hubert wasn't here. The only thing he could do was observe and the wall looked a lot like those he grew up with.

Ferdinand could hear footsteps, along with a smell he didn't recognize "I see you're finally up." Said the unknow person.

The Omega couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl, but they looked a lot like the mercenary he saw next to the teacher, the attire didn't seem noble or luxurious at all either. He could see them getting closer to him, and Ferdinand didn't like this, the expression they had made them look crazy and scared him, Ferdinand tried to back off only to hit the head of the bed. A frightened Ferdinand tried to not shiver as he said "Indeed I am." and looked directly in his ravisher eyes. 

It only made his kidnapper laugh "Ahah... You're a funny lad!" They took some of his hair in their hands, playing and pulling them as if it was allowed to do as they pleased. "Your dad asked me to make ya enter your heat, but I wont be doin' anything until the drug start kickin' off." 

His.. his father? The man he trusted was betraying him. And Ferdinand could felt his aleardy shattered heart finally break inside him and his eyes suddenly feeling heavy with tear, he wished the drug weren't working, so he could at least try to escape, but sadly not one of his limb was currently working correctly. His heart wasn't supposed to hurt, his mind wasn't supposed to be stuffed full of happy memories he had with his father. 

The kidnapper slammed the door shut as Ferdinand finally allowed the tear to drop from his eyes as it was becoming hard to hold himself together. 

He needed to stay up, if the drug stopped he could at least have the advantage by trying to escape the place. But his body felt heavy, he knew the drug was going to stop affecting him soon but it also meant he didn't have much time. He needed to be smarter!

But all hope he had vanished when the door opened again. 

And what a surprise. He clutched the his hand into a tight fist as he saw the figure entering the room, his father to be more precise. That wretched man, they had warned him, Hubert did everything to keep him from reaching his father and at first he didn't want to know why, aleardy knowing the truth hidden deep inside but now? He understood, and it was hitting him in the face, it hurted, everything hurted. 

His trust for example, was no more. 

And since the man before him wasn't his father anymore, Ferdinand stopped to be the good Omega he learned to be for him. He was not strong enough to protect himself for now but maybe going feral would help him getting out of there. 

How he _yearned_ Hubert presence right now, how he wished he would have listened to the warning he got from his friends. How many time did Edelgard try to explain all the deplorable and abject things his father did behind his back? And when Dorothea told him she eyed him going out and having fun with other womans than his mate. Ferdinand ignored everything, he knew it was a childish thing to do but he couldn't believe this. 

Everything was a lie. It has to be. 

Finally his father started speaking "I see you were doing well." he didn't wait for Ferdinand to answer, getting one hand on Ferdinand thigh and gently caressing him while the other was playing with his apricot hair, untangling them. "I can smell you're still having an adventure with an insect, when will you drop that Vestra nuisance?" he said slowly reaching Ferdinand's collar and touching the bite marks Hubert gave him. 

And with that Ferdinand started to get angry and showed his fangs, no one had any right to belittle **his** husband "It shall never happen! I will mahmmh!!" but his father didn't let him finish, the duke didn't care, the may have wed each other but the mariage bond wasn't stronger than a real mating. And Ferdinand will soon be having one, either he wanted it or not was not the duke problem. 

Of course if Ferdinand stayed a virgin everything would have went smoother for them, but his son has been tainted by the worst kind, a Vestra. "You slut!" Ferdinand felt his cheek stink as the duke slapped him. "Sleeping with a Vestra while knowing our families hate each other, I thought I raised you better." 

He pushed Ferdinand on the bed, gripping his hair a bit too tightly to Ferdinand comfort "But maybe it's just that easy to make you spread your legs, maybe it's not that Vestra dog the problem," As he said that he forcefully spread wide the Omega legs "maybe it's you." He finished, making Ferdinand really uncomfortable, he did everything to look threatening by snarling, trashing around and looking disgusted by his father actions and words. 

But his father showed no signs he would stop adventuring his hand on his body "What are you doing?!" Screamed Ferdinand, fighting with all he had left. 

"Checking if your heat is coming soon." Said the duke. "I'm still unsure of what I will do, the man you saw before wanted to make you go in heat but now I am doubting his capacities, you need punishment and he seems too... gentle for your taste." 

His taste? Did Ferdinand have a taste? What was going on! He felt hot, and whined when he noticed his father getting a weird looking jar and letting out a tiny scream when he understood what it was.

Those were pills, a medicinal thing that would induce him to go in heat.

"I think you're pretty close to your heat but with this it's going to go a lot faster." Said the man Ferdinand thought was his father. "And I will get to choose the Alpha I ought to be perfect for a feisty Omega like you." 

Everything had to be a nightmare thought Ferdinand hysterically as he heard his father laugh and something he didn't want to swallow pushed deep into his mouth. 

Ferdinand closed his eyes shut, he didn't want to see more. He couldn't fight what was happening to him and could only feel the pills dissolve slowly. He didn't know when but his cheeks felt wet because of the tears he stopped holding back. 

... Where was Hubert? 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm happy to give you some A/O/B things, (it's the first time I do write abo xD)  
> Hope you enjoyed it, I'll upload it when I can!  
> @Emilchwan on twitter   
> https://twitter.com/EmilChwan?s=09


End file.
